Growing Up
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Set 18 years in the future, Booth and Brennan's daughter goes to college Brennan takes it hard.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this two-shot popped into my head just now. I know Northwestern works on quarters that start after Labor Day and they don't have a fall break, but for purposes of this story they do!

Doctor Temperance Brennan walked into the house she had shared with her husband of 18 years Special Agent Seeley Booth. Booth walked in behind her, shutting the door behind them."You okay Bones?"

"Yes, I'm just tired, worried and a little sad." Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist.

"Bones, Erin will be fine."

"I know but she's only 17, maybe we should have stayed a few more days."

"Bones, classes start tomorrow; I don't think Erin wants her mother there on her first day of college. Besides she'll be 18 on Labor Day."

"I know but did she have to go so far away?"

"She wants to be like her mother, so going to Northwestern was the logical choice."

"Why couldn't she be like you? Temple has a respectful anthropology program, and it isn't that far away."

Booth laughed, "Bones you're cooler than I am, remember when she was four and got upset that she didn't have a lab coat like you do?

"Yeah, Angela made her one that looked like mine and then Cam got her own id that didn't do anything, but she loved having it. I still have them." Parents stood lost in their memories, Booth was the first to break, "I'll make dinner," Brennan nodded. Booth and Brennan ate dinner, soup and grilled cheese before heading to bed the week had been long, driving to Illinois from D.C., getting Erin settled and driving back home. The next morning Brennan was anxious as Booth handed her coffee, "Erin's fine Bones, she's probably wowing some stodgy old professor with her brilliance as we speak. Don't worry she'll call tonight and the two of you can trade squint stories." That comment earned Booth a punch in the arm, but it was worth it Brennan was smiling.

"I know my first day didn't go too well, all I had at the end was an uppity roommate and a plate of macaroni and cheese that started out life as wallpaper paste. I don't want Erin to go through that."

'"She won't, Katie is down to earth and Erin has us, if we need to we can fly in it only take a few hours."

"It's just odd, her not being here." Brennan looked at Erin's empty chair between hers and Booth's.

"I know it'll get better."

"We should get doing, we're going to be late."

Booth smiled, Brennan was compartmentalizing her feeling again, he pulled Brennan close kissing her. The day passed quickly for Brennan she had a backlog of paperwork to work on she let her mind wonder to Erin a few times, was she finding her classes? Was she having a good day? Was she nervous? Brennan's cell rang at 4, fifteen minutes after Erin's last class ended, it was her, and Brennan smiled and clicked on. They were still chatting when Booth came to pick Brennan up; Brennan's smile told him who it was. Brennan started to pack her stuff; Booth stopped her and began stuffing folders in Brennan's bag. They were almost to the SUV when Brennan ended the call, "that was Erin, all I can tell you is her first day was great and she'll call you after she finishes dinner."

Booth smiled," Do you feel better now?"

"I do and I've also discovered that I'm suddenly famished."

Booth chuckled, when Brennan was worried about Erin she hardly ate."What do you want?"

"A veggie pizza with olives from Marcella's and garlic knots."

"Call and order now so it'll be ready by the time we get there "

Brennan smiled. "You want something else?"

"No, their veggie's good."

Brennan smiled and ordered a large veggie pizza with black olives and two orders of garlic knots.

Thirty minutes later Booth was into his second slice when his phone rang he looked at the display, "Hi pumpkin."

Brennan finished her pizza and cleared her dishes wile booth talked to Erin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This isn't the end, I just felt like posting this today. **

* * *

Erin had been at school for 6 weeks; Brennan was more at ease with it now it because Erin called her and Booth at least twice a week. Booth had called earlier, saying he had a meeting, but would be home by 6 could and Brennan make macaroni and cheese. At 4:30 Brennan went home and a little after 5 she made the macaroni and cheese.

Brennan was in her office when Booth came home."Bones I'm home."

"In here."

Booth walked to Brennan's office, she was engrossed in her novel, Booth smiled it was perfect.

"Bones look what I found."

Brennan didn't look up, "It better not be a stray pet, Ella is 13 that's too old to chase after another puppy or kitten."

"Bones look up."

Brennan looked up and almost flipped her chair over when saw Erin in the doorway."Erin! What are you doing here?" Brennan gave Erin a bone crushing hug; Booth separated them, "Bones, Erin can't breathe!"

"Sorry."

"It's fall break, mom."

"I thought you said you weren't coming home for the two days."

"Well, break is Wednesday and Thursday, I don't have class on Friday and my afternoon and evening classes were canceled for today. I want to surprise you."

"You did, you're the "meeting "your father had."

"Yeah."

"How long are you staying?"

"My flight leaves at noon Sunday."

"Good do you have plans?"

"No, I have some homework to do, but other than that I just want to hang out with you and dad."

"Okay, dinner should be done in about 10 minutes."

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"Yes, you asked dad to make sure I made it, didn't you?"

"Um hum. I'm going to change."

Erin went to her room; Brennan put her arms around Booth."Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How long have you known?"

"When Erin called last week, she told me she wanted to come home so I got her a ticket."

Brennan kissed booth and went off to make some brownies, Erin's favorite they wouldn't be done in time to eat them at dinner, but they could eat them later. Dinner was filled with Erin catching her parents up on college life. After dinner everyone settled on the couch for a move, Erin in the middle. Forty five minutes into the movie Brennan went to the kitchen and returned with semi warm brownies and ice cream, Erin grinned and dug in,"thanks Mom."

"You're welcome sweetie."

At the movies end, Erin was leaning on Brennan, almost asleep."Erin, go to bed, you're almost asleep."Brennan brushed her hair back, kissing her cheek.

"Hum." Erin got up and started walking to her room; Booth looked at Erin, "I'll go make sure she makes it into bed."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Erin's out like a light, she was out before she hit the pillow." Booth smiled.

"She's tired academics are tiring."

"I know that especially if she's like you, staying up all night studying."

"Booth, there's nothing wrong with that and Erin's in bed by midnight, she has a 7:30 class."

"I know and I'm not _that_ worried about her, I just don't like her being that tired."

"I don't either, but you know how your first night home is, all you want to do is sleep in your own bed and eat a home cooked meal."

"True, how'd that work out for you?"

"Good, my uppity roommate left school two weeks in, I got a new one Julie. Julie knew about my being in foster care, so for breaks and stuff I went home with her. Julie's mom Kay treated me like I was her own daughter; she even got me supplies each fall. I still get an email from Julie now and then."

"Good, let's go to bed, now that Erin's home for a while maybe you'll sleep better and not worry so much."

"I don't worry about Erin at night Booth!"

"Whatever say Bones, whatever you say." Booth took Brennan's hand and led her to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A**

The next morning Booth and Brennan quietly went about their morning routine so not to wake Erin. They were getting breakfast when Erin walked in, "Morning."

Brennan looked up. "Good morning Erin, did we wake you?"

"No, I'd be up for class by now anyway."Erin sat in her chair; Booth sat a bagel with a half inch of peanut butter and a smattering of raspberry jelly on it in front of her a few minutes later with a glass of chocolate milk."Thanks, daddy."

"You're welcome Pumpkin." Erin took a bite of her bagel."Mom, Can I go to the lab with you today?"

"Sure, why do you want to go?"

Erin smiled, "remember when I was little and didn't have school, I'd go to your office and do homework and hang out with you? That's what I want to do today."

Brennan smiled and got up," finish your breakfast and get your stuff, we're leaving in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

Brennan went to her bedroom; Booth caught her wrapping an arm around her waist."You're happy aren't you? Your little munchkin at the lab with you all day."

"I admit I am happy, Erin hasn't spent the day at the lab since she was in middle school."

"Yeah, after 8th grade most half days and breaks were spent with Sarah and Maddie or Parker if he wasn't busy."

"Yeah, I'm surprised she's not with Sarah and Maddie today, Georgetown is close enough."

"Their break is next week; they'll see each other at Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"True."

Forty minutes later Brennan and Erin were in the her office, Erin was on the floor back against the couch with her legs under the coffee table unloading the pile of textbooks she brought with her and her laptop. Mother and daughter typed silently until Erin broke the silence, "Mom, do you think 'uncle' Jack has a copy of World of Microbiology and Immunology I could borrow? I forgot mine."

"He probably does or knows where you can find the information you need."

"Do I need access to ask him?"

"No just go up to the back stairs he should see you."

"Okay." A few minutes later Erin came back with the book and took her spot on the floor and began working. A while later Brennan had finished her morning paperwork she moved to the couch."Erin, you can use the printer, there's more paper in the credenza, the stapler along with pens, highlighters, and post-its are in my middle drawer. I have some of those granola bars you like in the bottom left drawer and there's water in the min fridge."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome don't work too hard. I'll be in limbo if you need me."

"Okay, I won't."

Brennan leaned over to kiss the top of Erin's head,"you spelled 'chemoautotrophic' wrong."Erin grunted in frustrating and corrected the spelling.

Hours later Booth found Erin still working, a granola bar wrapper and a bottle of water on the edge of the table, he knelt down beside her, "Erin, time for a break let's go get mom and go to the diner."

"Five more minutes?"

'I'll give you until I get your mom, no more."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later the family was seated at the diner eating and taking. After lunch Erin headed for limbo to watch Brennan work her 'magic', at 5 Booth rounded everyone up and they went home. That night after dinner Booth was in the den watching TV and Brennan and Erin were curled up on the couch with popcorn and coco talking."Mom what was Dr. Stires like when you were his grad student?"

Brennan nearly choked on her popcorn, "Erin Renée, what makes you ask that?"

"Well, he was telling us about some of your digs and discoveries you made back in the day."

"Firstly, it wasn't _that_ long ago. Secondly why was Michael telling you about our digs?"

"Michael?"

"Erin, just answer my question."

"Okay, Dr. Millhouse got in an accident and Dr. Stires is replacing him for the semester."

"Oh. Dr. Stires is a gifted professor, you'll learn a lot from him, but you'll also see that Dr. Stires doesn't care as much as he should about the victims that he identifies. Caring about the person you identify is almost as important as the identification itself. You'll also see that Dr. Stires is an egotistical jerk."

Erin laughed, Brennan smiled slowly quickly sobering. "Erin there's something you should know in case it comes out in one of Dr. Stires stories, Michael and I had a relationship when I was his grad student. He has a thing for young brilliant accretive female students."

"Ew, does dad?"

"Yes your father knows, early in our partnership Michael came to D.C. for an interview and stopped by the lab for a visit. Your dad walked in with a case then, Michael and I went to my place that night and got caught up. Then two days later your dad tells me that the defense hired Michael to basically dumb down my testimony, that's the last time I saw Michael."

"Why did you have a relationship with him? Dr. Stires is an azzhat."

Brennan laughed, "I saw that when he came back, but at the time I loved him and I thought he loved me."

"Mom, what should I do if Dr. Stires finds out you're my mother and wants-"

"Call your father, I'm serious Erin."

"Okay, I'll call him after I deck him."

"Good."

"Mom, what were the digs like?"

Brennan smiled," go get some refills and I'll get the photo albums and tell you about them. There are some M&M's in the cabinet over the fridge. "

Erin went off to the kitchen and Brennan went to the bookcase and grabbed six photo albums.

Hours later Booth found Erin and Brennan asleep on the couch, he smiled and placed Erin on the other couch and covered her up. Turning his attention to Brennan he saw the albums and knew that she'd told Erin about Michael, something she dreaded doing but knew she couldn't avoid it. Booth gently got Brennan into a more comfortable position and covered her up, then took their dishes to the kitchen.

The rest of Erin's time home passed too quickly for anyone liking. Thursday Erin hung out at home by herself, Friday Booth and Brennan took the day off. Saturday Parker came over for dinner; Sunday Booth fixed one of his 'famous' breakfasts before he and Brennan drove Erin to the airport. Brennan took Erin leaving better this time and quietly and quietly reminded Erin about what she should do if Michael wanted to be more than her interim professor.

The end


End file.
